


Darlin’

by from_the_underworld



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Colson Baker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Omega Dominic Harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: Alpha/Omega high school AU bc I can,I love these two and I think they’d be really cute together,
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & Dominic Harrison | Yungblud, Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Dominic Harrison | Yungblud
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Darlin’

Colson was known for being a loner. He was known for being the kid who smoked weed behind the school and only ever talking to three people: Rook, Pete and Slim. He was known for being hot, stupidly hot and having girls fall for him left and right because you see Colson was an alpha, a true alpha, one of only 4 alphas in the whole of Cleveland which was a town full of betas. Colson was also known for talking back to teachers, that is, if he talked at all in class, and that’s how he found himself here, in detention, where he usually spent the afternoon after school was let out.

He was smoking a cigarette and sitting on top of a desk in the back of the room when the door opened and the principal walked in. Colson cocked his eyebrow as he saw a boy walk in after him.

The boy following the principal was shorter then him, though Colson being 6’4” meant that pretty much everyone was shorter then him. He had on eyeliner and dark purple lipstick with shiny black eyeshadow, he was wearing ripped black jeans with fish net tights underneath and a band shirt on top, but what really caught Colsons eye were the bright pink socks that could be seen from the way his jeans were hemmed and his creepers stopped below his ankles, Colson thought he was beautiful but quickly kicked that thought from his head as the principal approached him.

“Colson, put out that cigarette at once.” He rolled his eyes and put the cigarette out on his jeans, creating a burn mark, he heard the principal sigh. “Colson Baker, this is Dominic Harrison, he’s a exchange student from Northern England.” Colson watched as a wide grin appeared on the boys face as he stuck out his hand.

“Call me Dom.” His accent was thick and sing-songy, seeming to fit his demeanour well, Colson bit his lip to hold back a smile as he shook the boys hand.

“Okay then Dom, call me Kells.”Colson didn’t know why he told him that, no one was allowed to call him Kells, only Pete, Slim and Rook were, if anyone else even mentioned it he’d wring their ass. Nevertheless, he saw Dom giggle and that made his heart beat a little faster, what was happening to him?

“Colson, as a punishment for today, you’re gonna show Dom around the school.” Colson nodded, how bad could that be right? The principal left the room and he was left with Dom and his bright smiling face.

“Alright then luv! Let’s go! I start officially tomorrow an’ I’d like t’ know a fing or two about fa place.” Colson nodded before he was taken off guard by Dom threading his arm through his and waltzing out the door like he owned the place, and that’s when he smelled it, Dom was an omega and his scent felt like a drug to Colson. He let Dom attach himself to his arm as a desperate attempt to get more of that heavenly smell.

The rest of the day went by in a blur with Colson lazily explaining things to Dom who was hyper and bubbly about everything which made Colsons head spin with thoughts of the new omega. The tour was soon over and Dom was standing in front of Colson on the steps outside.

“Fanks for showing me around darling, I hope t’ see ya tomorrow ven!” He said with his signature crooked smile and Colson could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as Dom opened his arms, asking for a hug.

Colson leaned forward and let Dom slide his hands around his neck as his arms tightened around Doms waist, he nosed into his neck, inhaling his scent as Dom squirmed around underneath him. He let go with a giggle.

“Well you sure are affectionate! I’ll be botherin’ you again tomorrow luv!” And with a wave, Dom was off skipping down the street. A part of Colson is already in love with him and his beautiful scent, and another part never wants to see Dom again.

The next day Colson had lit a cigarette and was skipping class out by the back of the school when he saw Dom’s grin as he walked over to him.

Colson looked Dom up and down again, shocked by what he was wearing. Dom has on a pastel pink skater skirt and a black mesh long sleeve up top with a black tank top underneath, he had chains piled around his neck and bright red lipstick. His eye makeup was dark and smudged and his hair was a curly mess and those dreaded pink socks were on his feet again. Colson found it hard not to find Dom beautiful dressed like that.

Dom skipped over to Colson and leaned up against the wall, smiling wildly up at him.

“Hiya!” Colson laughed a little and inhaled another puff of the cigarettes smoke.

“Hey, don’t people make fun of you like that?” Colson asked, referring to Doms outfit. Dom looked down as if he was confused as to what Colson meant, he pulled his skirt down a little and smiled back up at Colson.

“Nah mate, vey can smell fa’ omega on me from a mile aways luv, gotta’bout 5 guys who’re trying to feel me up today, quite creepy if ya ask me.”Colson furrowed his eyebrows, and put out his cigarette on the pavement.

“Here,” Colson pulled one of the dog tags off his neck and handed it to Dom. “Wear this, no one’ll dare touch you then.” Dom smiled and took the necklace and draped it around his neck before turning and baring the back of his neck to Colson.

“Fasten fa’ fing will ya darling?” Colson gulped, he reaches out his hand and touched the soft skin of Doms neck before carefully grasping the two ends of the metal and fastening it. Dom turned back around, lopsided grin sprawled across his face. Dom leaned over into Colson who could feel his cheeks heat up a little. He heard Dom giggle and nuzzle his head into the crook of his neck, Colson draped an arm around him and held him closer, maybe he could get used to this.

As Colson was doing nothing at his locker the following day, Pete walked over to him looking confused.

“You good bro?” He asked, Pete nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah, you know that new kid? Dom? Why’s he wearing one of your dog tags? He’s been walking around the halls with it around his neck like it’s a fucking gold metal.” Colson smiled internally at that thought.

“Oh yeah, some people were giving him some shit because he’s an omega so I gave him that to keep him safe I guess.” Colson looked up at Pete who was smirking, Colson immediately shook his head. “No, Pete, stop I know what you’re-“

“Yo dude you wanna mate him!!” Colson signed and rolled his eyes.

“No Pete, I do not wanna mate him.” Pete nodded his head and playfully punched his shoulder.

“Yes you do, you’re jealous that he was getting attention, you gave him the necklace so people would know he’s yours!!” Colson scoffed.

“Dude, you are so far off.” Pete smiled.

“Oh am I? I think he wants it too man! Have you seriously not seen how he prances around like the fucking necklace is some holy grail!”Colson shook his head.

“No Pete, no, Dom and I are just friends, end of story.” Pete smirked again and said:

“Tell that to him.” And he walked away to reveal a giddy looking Dominic marching towards him. Colson couldn’t help but smile when he saw Doms big grin as the dog tag swung from side to side.

“Hallo darlin’!” Dom pressed his shoulder up against the locker to face Colson. Colson smirked at Dom. Today he had on a suit, hair gelled back and jet black lip stick, his eyebrows were done to perfection and his cute little button nose was highlighted, he looked kinda like a crime boss, Colson thought it was adorable.

“Hey Dom, hows the dog tag working for you?” Dom fiddled with the tag as he smiled to himself.

“Wonderful luv, no one laid a finger on me, although, I do get a lot of people growling though.” Colson laughed a little to himself.

“Well I’m happy it helped, wanna skip English with me?” Dom looked up into Colsons ocean blue eyes, his crooked grin spread across his face.

“Of course darlin’, what omega would I be if I didn’t let my alpha spoil me?” Colsons heart jumped a bit at Dom calling him “his alpha”, but nevertheless, Dom latched himself onto Colsons arm and walked with him.

That’s how it went for weeks, Dom coming to school, necklace proudly on display in some outfit that made Colson growl, his scent strong and crooked smile only aided the charm he seemed to give off made everyone around him practically fall at his knees. As much as he hated to admit it, Pete was right, the dog tag was so people knew that a Dom was his, it made sure people stayed away.

Or at least that was until Dom met Nathan.

Nathan joined Colson as one of the only 4 alphas in Cleveland, and naturally since Dom was an omega, Nathan became very hyperaware of him and his scent, and Colson did not like this one bit. A week into Nathan first talking to Dom, Colsons dog tag was replaced by Nathan’s letterman’s jacket and the necklace was no longer found on Doms neck.

Dom stopped coming to Colson when he wanted to hang out or skip class with someone, instead Nathan would come up to his locker and they would frolic off somewhere, it made Colson sick, this was not how it was supposed to go.

Sure Dom still talked to Colson, but that became limited and when they did talk, Dom wouldn’t dare touch him or hug him or lean on his shoulder like he used to, Colson missed the pretty little omegas touches, he missed Dom. So he did what he did whenever he had a negative emotion. Drink it away.

There was a party that evening that Slim managed to convince him to go to, where he was promised there’d be alcohol, and there was. When got there, he was met with the unpleasant surprise of Dom, who was hanging under the arm of Nathan, on the other side of the room, looking happy together. Colson bit his lip and growled.

Dom looked incredible. A black velvet slip dress loosely hanging off his body, fishnet tights underneath his black creepers and his lipstick dark like the day he had met Colson. A purple streak had been dyed in his hair and he had a new tattoo of a cherry on his collarbone. Colson was practically drooling and he couldn’t take it. When the next girl came up and tried to talk him up, he let her.

He followed her into the hallway as she pulled his wrist. He let her suck on his neck and jaw as he loosely let his hands fall to her waist, he sighed, Dom still wouldn’t shake himself from his mind.

“Ahem.” Colson zoned out of his thoughts and saw Dom standing there. The girl unlatched herself from Colson and gave Dom an annoyed “what do you want” look. “Look I’m sure you two were having a lovely time but I do need to talk to the Machine Gun here so you might want to move along.” Dom said as he kinda shoved the girl away.

Colson watched with a cocked eyebrow but didn’t step in, the girl was much to drunk to care anyway. Dom turned back to face him and grinned.

“Hi!” He said enthusiastically.

“Hey.” Colson responded. The next thing Colson remembered was Dom wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning in before he blacked out.

The next morning, Colson was awoken by the light shining through a window and onto his face. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, realizing he was not in his room and began to internally panic before he saw Dom sitting at the end of the bed, shaking.

Memories of last night began to flood his mind, kissing Dom, having him lead him upstairs and fucking his brains out.

“Shit...” Colson whispered to himself as he leaned forward and placed his hand on Doms shoulder. “Dom? You alright?” Dom turned around and Colsons heart broke as he saw that Dom was crying.

“Dom! Are you ok?!” Dom was sitting in nothing but his boxers, Colson saw his necklace around his neck and gasped. “My dog tag, you’re wearing it again!” Dom smiled a little and wiped his tears, standing up.

“Never took it off.” Dom pulled on his dress and bunched up his tights in his hand. Colson frantically hopped out of bed and pulled on his pants as Dom slipped on his shoes and began to rush out the door.

“Dom wait!” Dom turned around, tears still flowing from his eyes. Colson frowned and cupped Doms face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Dom we have to talk about this.” Dom shook his head out of Colsons grip and began to walk out of the room and down the hallway, Colson chased after him.

“Colson it’s fine, it was a one-night fing I get it.” Dom was stopped at the front door by the handle and as he fiddled to get it open, Colson grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eye.

“Dom, no, I miss you, ever since you started hanging out with that Nathan kid I feel like we haven’t really talked.” Dom looked down and Colson cursed himself as Dom began to cry again.

“C-Colson, don’t pretend like you care about me now, I was just a hole for you to fuck last night, whenever we would talk before I met Nathan it was me who would always come up to you, it’s not like you actually wanted to spend time with me, I was just the loser new kid you felt bad for.” And with that Dom managed to get the door open and he rushed outside, ignoring Colsons yells.

The next school day Colson concluded that Dom was avoiding him, as much as he hated it. Dom had reattached himself to Nathan’s arm although now, Colson thought him seemed miserable. Colson hated to admit it but he found himself staring at Dom a lot, despite his friends trying to distract him.

At the end of school he couldn’t take it, he saw Nathan walking with Dom, who was frowning. Colson walked up to them and pulled Dom off of his arm.

“Hey what the fuck man!!” Nathan yelled, Colson towered over him.

“Lay another finger on him and I’ll rip your skull clean off.” Nathan scoffed and walked away. Colson turned to Dom, who looked terrified. “Dom we need to talk.” Dom shook himself free from Colsons grasp.

“No Colson, we don’t, and you shouldn’t have done that, I wanted to hang out wiv him.” Colson shook his head.

“Dom please.” Colson saw the tears form in Doms eyes as he tried walked away, Colson sighed. “I’m sorry Dom, you give me no choice.” Before he could respond, Colson picked up Dom and carried him into the bathroom and practically pinned him against the wall.

“What fa hell mate!”

“Dom we need to talk!” Dom pouted and refused to meet Colsons eyes. “Dom please, I’m sorry, you were NOT just a hole to me, I care about you and I miss you and I’m jealous to see you with that asshole now.” Colson swore he saw a smile appear on Doms face, he wiped a tear from his eye and finally looked at Colson.

“You’re a bloody wanker you vat right?” Colson saw Dom giggle which he smiled at.

“Yes, yes I know, now can I please kiss you?” Dom nodded and threaded his fingers through Colsons blonde hair as he pulled him down so that their lips met.

Kissing Dom was every bit as amazing as Colson had dreamed, Dom tasted sweet, like pineapple and his lips were so soft and plump. Colson felt like he was floating on a cloud. After a minute Colson puked away and let himself look into Doms glistening eyes, Dom looked up at him confused.

“You alright luv?” ‘Adorable’ Colson thought as he bent down to nip his ear lobe, pulling Dom closer to him by his waist.

“Mine, all mine, fuck Nathan and any other stupid alpha, you’re mine.” Dom laughed and wrapped his arms around Colsons neck.

“I was yours from the moment I saw you darlin’.”


End file.
